Windows Stories: Go Into the Ninety-Five-gt
|story= |previousEpisode=Windows Stories: Worth a Thousand Windows |nextEpisode=Windows Stories: No Time Like NT Time }} Windows 98 and Windows 10 plans get into a major conflict when their ideas and plans gets tossed out by Windows 95's and Windows ME's night party near their lair. How will these guys deal with their problem? Cast *Windows 98 Memphis *Windows 10 Thereshold *Windows 10's service packs (November, Anniversary, Creators, and Fall) (debut, cameo) *Windows 95 Chicago *Windows ME Georgia *Windows 8 Pointo (cameo) *Windows 8.1 Blue (cameo) Plot blueprint plan can be seen, as it zooms out to reveal Windows 98 and Windows 10 in their lair at night *'Windows 98': Okay, maybe our last plans didn't went out that well, but I have an idea for us. *'Windows 10': You better hope that works. Out of all plans that got closest to the core, I'm at 92-19. *'Windows 98': First, we will make a long metallic rod, and then you will spray transparent spray onto it. Afterwards, Windows XP and Windows Longhorn won't even see the rod, and we will smash through that glass easily as it could be. *'Windows 10': Out of all the plans, why didn't I think about making one that works in here? I'll give you 10 points. *'Windows 98': You didn't have to do that. Let's get started. of Windows 98 and Windows 10 stealing metallic valuables from other houses, even Windows 8's and Windows 8.1's. Afterwards they are seen melting it into one huge pole *'Windows 98': We are almost there, we just need to get that spray into this rod. 10 starts to pull out a spray and tries to start spraying, but a huge beating song is heard, causing Windows 98 to throw his rod and Windows 10 spraying the transparent spray onto Windows 98's face *'Windows 98': Ah! I can't see! What the absolute frick did you do now? And what is that rancid sound? *'Windows 10': Whoops. Looks like the sound is coming from outside to find Windows 95's and Windows ME's house with a bunch of lights and firecrackers being emitted Windows 95 and Windows ME. Those two nimrods. to Windows 95's and Windows ME's house. Their party is crammed with a lot of applications hanging out and doing any sort of crazy things they can do, including placing themselves in a recycle bin *'Windows 95': Please, you can do anything you want, pushing and shoving heavily permitted. *'Windows ME': Windows 95, why are you letting everyone do anything they want like freeloaders? You'll wake up Windows XP, Windows Longhorn, or even Windows 98. *'Windows 95': These guys? They are all heavy sleepers. They won't even thinking about crashing our party. Even if they do, I have my state-of-the-art lasers aligned to make it impossible to get in. *'Windows ME': Yeah, but they don't do anything. *'Windows 95': Of course they'll do something. Watch, someone will get in and get burnt to a crisp. 98 and Windows 10 slams open the door. Like what Windows ME said, they cross the lasers placed in the front door without harm *'Windows ME': You were saying now? *'Windows 98': Can't you see that we are trying to have our own ways of staying up? *'Windows 95': Yeah, but we thought you were sleeping. *'Windows 10': What makes you think that, you formatted brain? If you were smart, you could've toned down the volume. *'Windows 95': abruptly Hey look everyone! These two doesn't like you music! This party is mean for everyone to do whatever they want. Who is ready to show them something? *'Many applications': Yeah! as they start to grab Windows 98 and Windows 10 and bury them into the applications themselves. Then Windows 95 jumps on the applications and they carry him around. Transition to TBA Trivia *This episode does not have Windows XP or Windows Longhorn appear, but they are mentioned. Windows Vista, Windows 7, and Windows 2000 does not appear in this episode as well.